


【香魯/杰爾馬三兄弟x魯】10.0

by Lunatic_Y



Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y
Summary: ！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇！　OOC我錯！　魯夫受！　現代架空/一見鍾情
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Ichiji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Niji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Yonji
Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030347
Kudos: 4





	【香魯/杰爾馬三兄弟x魯】10.0

**Author's Note:**

> 副標感覺可以寫個「賓什莫克家的孩子意外的純情」之類的。  
> 這配對好邪，可是我好喜歡XD

中庭的花開了，乘風而來的除了若有似無的花香之外還有與這座大宅極其不搭的聲聲笑語，宅邸露臺上品茶的身影不約而同地循聲望去。

庭中央的噴水池一如既往，灑落的水幕在陽光照耀下微微閃耀，好天氣透過水滴的折射在少年頭頂映出一抹虹。一切的美好都不及少年回首嶄露的笑顏，直直地被刻畫在他們眼底。

那是他們的初見，如夢似幻。

「你家好大！」

「還有噴水池！」

「好酷的雕像！」

一刻也不得閒的少年一雙大眼寫著滿滿的新奇，他牽著對方的手，不給那人滿院子跑到處添亂的機會。儘管如此魯夫仍是在有限的活動空間裡蹦上蹦下，誇張的揮舞著另一隻手，停不下嘴裡的嘰嘰喳喳。

「好了，你安靜點。」香吉士無奈地嘆氣，視線落在兩人交纏的手指上，嘴角是與嫌棄的語氣完全相反的溫柔弧度。

看著緩步前行的兩人，麗珠是感到有些訝異，為與久別的弟弟再次相見也為那人在她印象裡不曾有過的一臉明媚。

收回視線的同時桌子另一面的景象同樣令她詫異，假裝沒看見約吉士半張的嘴裡嚼到一半的餅乾正往下掉著碎屑、沒發現尼吉士手裡歪斜的小湯匙和已經撒滿整個桌面的糖粉、沒察覺伊吉士端著茶杯的手完全偏離軌道緩緩往鼻頭靠去。

不愧是四胞胎啊。麗珠一派優雅，不著痕跡地將笑意抿在杯緣。

//

＊ －約吉士的回合

「不過就是個廢物。」約吉士對著消失在書房大門後的身影譏笑出聲，不能理解為什麼還要特地把這個人找回來。

領口忽然被人狠狠揪住，約吉士被迫彎下腰，腳下踉蹌往前跨了半步才穩住身形。他愣愣地俯視著仰起頭的少年，對方皺著眉頭，一雙隱含怒火的眼睛直勾勾的瞪著他。少年的臉離的很近，臉頰因為激動泛上一層粉色，看上去很柔軟的淺色嘴唇正一張一闔的說些什麼。

約吉士什麼都沒聽見，耳旁全是自己不受控制震耳欲聾的心跳聲。

「香吉士才不是廢物！」

魯夫的怒吼在空蕩蕩的長廊迴盪，書房裡的當事人有些無奈的笑了出來。麗珠站在走廊的另一端，看著身體僵硬一臉傻樣的弟弟搖頭嘆息。

＊ －尼吉士的回合

他不明白自己為什麼這麼做，但在注意到眼角一閃而過的人影時，他下意識就追了過去。

廚房裡，魯夫被腳步聲嚇了一跳，從冰箱裡探出頭，在看清楚他的身影之後少年笑著對他開口：「什麼啊，原來是香吉士的哥哥啊？」尼吉士微微皺起眉頭，打開廚房的燈後順手關上門。

「抱歉啊，可是我肚子好餓。」魯夫繼續他在冰箱裡翻找食物的大工程，嘴裡還塞著半口麵包，說的有點含糊。

少年的眼神很專注，正一閃一閃的掃過桌上每份食物，嘴巴和手正忙著進食，從坐下後就沒停止動作過。看著魯夫不管吃什麼都心滿意足的模樣，尼吉士開始懷疑對方吃的也許是別家的料理，他從來沒覺得自己家的東西能有那麼好吃。

魯夫很不客氣的打了一個飽嗝，這才發現尼吉士從頭到尾都坐在一旁看著他。歪歪頭，魯夫在杯盤狼藉中叉起最後一小塊牛排遞到對方面前。尼吉士盯著那張吃得油亮亮的笑臉，他握住魯夫比預想中還要纖細的手腕，他傾身張口。

尼吉士不懂料理，但他從來不知道冰的牛排原來這麼好吃。

餐桌旁魯夫正仰著頭任由紙巾在臉上抹來抹去，燈光打在尼吉士的耳尖上顯出可疑的紅色。廚房門外，光線沿著沒關緊的門縫傾出，麗珠若有所思的拿著空杯子緩步走回房間。

＊ －伊吉士的回合

伊吉士在窗台上的人影一有動作時就快步上前而去，用身體阻止對方一個翻身就會摔下窗台的慘劇，代價是他很有損形象的跌坐在地，而罪魁禍首正趴在他身上繼續呼呼大睡。

壓在身上的重量讓他不敢輕舉妄動，魯夫的頭恰好枕在他胸前，軟軟的頭髮搔得他下巴有點發癢。少年咕噥著什麼，一手摟住他的脖子後又朝他身上蹭了蹭才安分下來。

午後的陽光透過窗戶在他們身上撒下一片溫暖，伊吉士微微側過頭，魯夫身上有一股好聞的味道，他莫名的開始數起對方根根分明的長睫毛。

麗珠輕輕托著下巴，饒有興致的看著窗戶另一邊。窗台下伊吉士小心翼翼地挪動姿勢，舉在半空中的手明顯有些顫抖，指尖距離一頭黑髮只剩下一點點距離，卻遲遲沒有落下。

//

「魯夫，你喜歡我弟弟嗎？」麗珠將茶點往對方面前推，笑得親切。

在一旁四個男人反應過來之前，魯夫笑嘻嘻地答道：「很喜歡啊。」

很喜歡啊……喜歡啊……歡啊……啊……

麗珠看著同時停止動作的四個人臉上明顯的紅暈，彷彿能真的看見幾人過熱後頭頂冒煙的樣子，終於沒忍住笑出聲。

——她的弟弟們都是傻的。

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.11.22 初稿完成  
> 2020.12.03 修改x1. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3
> 
> 三兄弟依照原作動畫版我對他們的印象動了一些手腳(?)


End file.
